Great News
by DnAPnK
Summary: After the rose exchange event Tanpopo has been acting really weird. Does she has an illness? or did she go insane for something? read and find out that...


I was about to tell him when...

"Have you noticed that Tanpopo is acting really weird?" asked Tsukiko fixing the plants in the club room.

"How weird exactly?" asked Aoi typing on his labtop and listening to his walkman.

"She hasn't talked to anyone and she's giving excuses to avoid people. Even us." said Tsukiko.

"When did this happen?" asked Aoi noticing,"I think you're right to come to a point."

"It happened after that rose exchange event on Valentine's Day a few weeks ago." said Tsukiko.

"Really? It most have something to do with Kouki. We got to talk to him." said Aoi looking at Tsukiko.

"I agree." said Tsukiko and walked out of the club room with Aoi behind her.

They walked to their classroom and saw Kouki talking to some other classsmates. Tsukiko went up to him and asked,"Kouki, did something happen between you and Tanpopo?"

"No. Why?" asked Kuoki.

"She's been ignoring us...not really, but she acts like she doesn't want to talk to us." began Tsukiko,"Something must have happened. Especially when Erika came. Tanpopo been acting really strange. She doesn't talk to us anymore."

"That is true." said Aoi,"She's been avoiding us."

Arisa came in and said,"Tanpopo is really avoiding us. I just saw her and she wouldn't stay to talk for a few minutes. Is there something wrong with her? She isn't as cheerful as the way she use to be."

"You've noticed too?" asked Tsukiko,"Kouki, I think you should talk to her."

"Okay. Where is she now?" asked Kouki.

"She's in the club room, but I saw Erika talking to her." said Arisa,"Then her face changed and she left the club room and ran off somewhere. I think she went home. Maybe we have to cancel the club meeting."

"I agree. What did Erika do to Tanpopo?" said Aoi.

Kouki loked shocked and immediately left to Tanpopo's apartment. He rang Tanpopo's doorbell. Yoji, Kouki's brother, came and answer the door. He saw Kouki and let's him in the house. Kouki asked,"Why are you here?"

"I came to see Tanpopo. I came crying home. I wonder why? Did something happen at school?" asked Yoji.

"I don't know, but I heard that she talked with Erika and this happened." said Kouki,"I think Erika said something to her."

"I think there's some conflict between them." said Yoji when Tanpopo came out of the washroom.

Tanpopo was shocked to see Kouki. Kouki asked her,"Why are you avoiding people lately? Everyone is worried about you. Did Erika say something to you?"

"I just didn't feel well. I have a lot of things to do lately. I'm not trying to avoid anyone." said Tanpopo.

"Did Erika say soomething to you? You acting stange lately." said Kouki.

"Kouki, let Tanpopo relax. Maybe she's streesed out by things." said Yoji holding onto Tanpopo. Tanpopo puts her head on Yoji. Kouki said,"I guess Yoji can take care of you. I'll see you at school tomorrow." and left.

"Alright Kouki is gone, now can you tell me what Erika told you today?" asked Yoji letting go of Tanpopo.

Tanpopo stayed on Yoji and said,"I'm changing schools." and began to cry.

"What? What did Erika tell you?" said Yoji patting Tanpopo on the back.

"I got to stay away from Kouki, I'm quitting the planting club." said Tanpopo.

"Why would you do that? Did Erika told you to do so?" asked Yoji.

"I lost." said Tanpopo,"I lost everything."

"Don't say that. Maybe Kouki only likes you. He doesn't like Erika." said Yoji,"You should tell him."

"If I have the chance." said Tanpopo,"Erika is always with him."

"I can take care of Erika. I need to talk to her also." said Yoji.

The morning came and Tanpopo went up to Kouki first thing when she entered the classroom. Kouki asked,"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is." said Tanpopo gathering up her courage to say it.

"What is that?" said Kouki.

"I like you!" said Tanpopo having some difficulty breathing.

"I like you too, but Erika is the big problem.We're engaged." said Kouki.

"Not anymore." came Erika's voice.

"What!" said Tanpopo and Kouki.

"I'll be your sister-in-law." responded Erika.

"You mean...you and Yoji..." said Kouki and he picked up Tanpopo and spinned around in circles.


End file.
